The Baby Series - 1: Stop Mimicking Me!
by Kayla Wilson
Summary: Lightoller gets Mysteriously turned into a 5 yr old and chaos ensues
1. Default Chapter

Stop Mimicking Me!  
  
Lightoller felt strange. He was walking the rounds on the 1st class promenade and he felt a dull ache in the pit of his stomach that was gradually getting worse. He decided to make his way back to the bridge and go have a lie down. By the time poor Charles got back to the bridge he was hunched over in pain and his head felt like it was going to explode. "Help me!" he called just before he fell to the ground and everything went black.  
  
Henry rushed over to where Lightoller lay, he also watched in amazement as Charles gradually got younger until he was about five years old. "Jesus" Wilde said, his eyes wide because of what he was seeing. "Okay, what do I do? Bleedin' Hell! Okay, get help. That's what I'll do, get help!" Wilde rushed out of the bridge to get Murdoch.  
  
Once they had come back, Lightoller was stirring. Murdoch and Wilde stood and watched as Lightoller's eyes opened and he sat up groggily.  
  
"Hello," he said sleepily, as he got to his feet.  
  
"Charles is that you?" Murdoch asked quietly.  
  
Lightoller looked up at the two officers with wide, blue eyes.  
  
"Charles are you okay?" Wilde asked, and the boy nodded.  
  
"Charles, what happened?" Murdoch inquired.  
  
"I don't know you, Mister. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," the little boy said quietly.  
  
"Well, how about I tell you my name and then we won't be strangers any more," Murdoch asked putting on a happy tone of voice.  
  
Lightoller looked up at the first officer and nodded a little.  
  
"Okay, my name is William Murdoch. Now that's settled, let's get you something to eat."  
  
Charles pointed at Wilde, "What's his name?"  
  
"That's Henry Wilde. Let's go to the Officers Mess and get you something to eat. Now hold my hand so you don't get lost."  
  
Charles reluctantly took Murdoch's hand and he, Lightoller and Wilde made their way to the Mess.  
  
When they were there Wilde sat down next to Charles and Murdoch arranged to get some food.  
  
Murdoch came back with a plate of jam on toast and a glass of juice; he set them down in front of Lightoller and motioned for Wilde to follow him.  
  
"Henry, I just want to warn you that Lightoller had a terrible childhood," Murdoch said in a low voice. "Before his mother died, his father used to beat him and after she did die, his father ran away with his new wife. Leaving Charles' Aunt and Uncle to look after him and his four sisters. They didn't want to look after them and treated them terribly."  
  
Wilde looked shocked; "I had no idea."  
  
Murdoch smiled sadly, "I don't know if he remembers or not when he's like this, so be extra nice just in case."  
  
Just as Murdoch finished talking, they heard a loud crash. The two senior officers looked up, startled. Juice was everywhere and Lightoller was sitting on the bench, looking at them, white as a sheet.  
  
Wilde and Murdoch hurried over to him. Wilde started to clean up the mess while Murdoch went over to Lightoller. When he got to Charles, the young boy scrambled back repeatedly saying sorry. Murdoch ran forward to stop him running away once he grabbed him, Lightoller burst into tears. Murdoch gathered him up in his arms and murmured comforting words to him.  
  
Eventually Wilde finished cleaning up the mess and Murdoch looked down at Lightoller and saw the small boy had fallen asleep. Murdoch stood up, took Lightoller to his room and tucked him into bed. Murdoch went back to his own room and crawled back into bed.  
  
Murdoch awoke hours later to the sound of Lightoller crying again. He crawled out of bed and into Lightoller's room. Lightoller was sitting under the covers, crying.  
  
"Charles, what's wrong?" Murdoch asked quietly.  
  
The young boy threw the covers off of him and practically threw himself across the room to hug Murdoch around the thighs. Murdoch picked him up and patted Charles' back.  
  
" Th-the Bo-boogey M-M-Man is g-gonna get me!" he wailed. Murdoch bit back a chuckle.  
  
"How about you come into my bed tonight. Okay?" Murdoch asked again. Lightoller nodded against Murdoch's shoulder. "We are also gonna have to get you some decent clothes tomorrow, you can't get around in a oversized officers jacket."  
  
Lightoller settled down in Murdoch's bed his hand holding a small blanket that Murdoch had given him.  
  
The Lightoller situation was going to have to be explained tomorrow. 


	2. The Blankie

Stop Mimicking Me! Part Two!  
  
A few days had passed since Lightoller had mysteriously turned into a baby. Murdoch was on watch, Lightoller was with Lowe and Moody, and Wilde the hero that he is, had explained 'The Lightoller Situation' as it was now called. He was having a pleasant day so far and was slightly glad to have been relieved of Lightoller duty for a little while. The little boy had taken a real shining to Lowe and followed him around everywhere, mimicking his words and actions. It frustrated Lowe to no end, having a little echo following him around everywhere. He also carried that damn 'Blankie' around everywhere too.  
  
Lowe and Moody were sitting in the officer's mess eating their breakfast. Lowe sat across from Lightoller and stared straight at him, only to see blue eyes staring back at him, mimicking his every move.  
  
Moody watched on in high amusement as Lowe took a bite of his toast, Lightoller following suit.  
  
"So Jimmy," Lowe said.  
  
"So Jimmy," echoed his echo.  
  
Lowe grimaced but continued. "What time is watch?"  
  
"What time is watch?"  
  
Lowe turned to Lightoller again, " Stop mimicking me!"  
  
"Stop mimicking me!"  
  
"NO! YOU stop mimicking ME!"  
  
"NO! YOU stop mimicking ME!"  
  
"Uh, Harry? You do realise that you sound ridiculous?" Moody said dryly.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to let some childish, stupid little bastard get the best of Harold Lowe!"  
  
Much to Moody's amusement and Lowe's frustration, Lightoller copied exactly what Lowe had just said. Lowe growled and lunged for Lightoller's blankie, Lightoller held onto one end and Lowe on the other.  
  
"LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO!" screamed Lightoller.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" screamed Lowe.  
  
"Now whose being childish. . ." Moody muttered.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud RIP! Moody looked shocked; Lowe looked ashamed while Lightoller stared forlornly at his half of the blankie. Soon his eyes watered and tears began to pour down his face. He looked accusingly at Lowe.  
  
"You broke Mr.Blankie! I'm telling Willy on you!" with that the little boy ran out of the mess, his half of the blankie trailing behind him.  
  
Lowe looked rather ashen. He and Moody looked at each other before running out of the Officer's Mess. They quickly caught up with Charles and grabbed him.  
  
"Okay Charlie. Here's the deal. If you don't tell Murdoch I broke ya blankie, we'll play a game. Okay?" Lowe said quietly.  
  
Lightoller nodded. Lowe let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Okay, what do you want to play?"  
  
"Hide go Seek! Hide go Seek!" Lightoller said jumping up and down.  
  
"Okay. You hide, me and Jimmy will seek."  
  
Lightoller ran off. Lowe looked to Moody. "God! I thought I'd never get him to leave."  
  
"Harry, I think we should look for him." Moody was slightly concerned. He was playing hide and go seek on Titanic, and that thought did seem a little stupid.  
  
So Lowe and Moody had to look everywhere for Lightoller. They were walking along the Officer's Promenade when Lowe called out: "Charles! Come out!"  
  
Moody looked at Lowe and stifled a chuckle when he heard a small voice call out: "Charles! Come out!"  
  
Moody then felt something tug at his pant leg. He looked down and saw it was Lightoller, blankie in hand. "Mr. Moody, I need ta pee!"  
  
Moody paled, it was going to be a long day.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


End file.
